


Love is

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), The Authority, WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, PWP, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фемслэшное ПВП. 'Nuff said =)</p><p>Бета - bfcure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is

Шивон быстро выучила, что Тацу не любит полностью раздеваться в постели, даже когда они обе точно знали, что собираются там не спать. На теле Тацу было несколько шрамов, память о тех временах, когда планета ещё не признала её Доктор, и Тацу полагалась на меч, а не на магию. Но она не стеснялась, просто — считала, что так лучше. Шивон прочитала кучу книг о Японии, когда только поняла, что влюбляется, и записала нежелание раздеваться в культурные особенности, не самые неприятные или странные. Может, так и правда было лучше. Каждый раз создавалось ощущение, что разгадываешь загадку, знакомую и всё-таки удивительно новую.  
Шивон нравилось заниматься любовью с Тацу. Ну, то есть, само собой, приятно заниматься любовью с человеком, которого любишь, простите за каламбур, но не всегда вы оказываетесь совместимы, то ли в пресловутой химии дело, то ли ещё в чём. У Тацу не было никакого опыта с женщинами раньше (и спасибо ей за то, что она это честно сказала), да и у Шивон его было не прямо чтобы много, но ей хотелось учить и учиться, а ещё было страшно, что для Тацу того, что она уже умеет, окажется недостаточно.  
Но с первого же раза всё прошло лучше, чем Шивон ожидала. Потому что Тацу тоже было любопытно. Она лёгкими пальцами касалась кожи Шивон, обводила её груди под футболкой, и Шивон зажмурилась и сказала себе, что всё у них будет в порядке. Обязательно.  
В первый раз они далеко не зашли, но гибель миру в ближайшее время не грозила, а даже с их неблагодарной работой можно было выкроить время друг на друга, поэтому можно было не торопиться.  
…по крайней мере, так Шивон себе говорила, когда хотелось узнать, где именно сейчас Тацу, открыть к ней дверь и наброситься на неё немедленно. Все те замечательные важные персоны, на переговорах с которыми вечно пропадала Тацу, такого спектакля не заслужили.  
У неё оказалась чувствительная грудь. Чувствительнее, чем у Шивон, но та была не в претензии, потому что у неё появился свой маленький источник власти. Тацу вздыхала и извивалась, когда она тянула губами сосок, зажимая второй пальцами или ловя в ладонь весь тёплый бархатистый шар груди, но никогда не просила пощады. Она отомстила другим способом: нашла, что почти самое чувствительное место на теле Шивон — это подмышки (эй! эрогенные зоны не выбирают!), и дразнила её не меньше.  
Шивон немного опасалась, что раз Тацу так старательно не раздевается, то если спуститься губами ниже, к границе волос, она немедленно натянет одеяло, и… ну, нет, это возможно, просто жарко и неудобно. Но страхи снова подтвердились: когда Шивон замерла, вдыхая запах (в основном геля для душа — Тацу очень ревностно относилась к гигиене), Тацу снова вздохнула и развела ноги, давая ей доступ. Шивон скользнула ладонью под полу её лёгкой юкаты, поцеловала кожу у промежности — и нежно дотронулась языком до губ. Тацу замерла, кажется, даже перестала дышать на секунду, и вот этого Шивон совсем не было нужно, она хотела слышать вздохи, стоны, своё имя, в конце концов.  
Она разделила языком губы, провела вдоль — и Тацу задышала, ого, как задышала, и Шивон крепко взяла её за бёдра и принялась работать языком, стараясь каждый раз задевать клитор. Тацу вскрикнула — Шивон погладила её по ноге, останавливаясь на секунду, и Тацу вцепилась в её руку. Шивон снова лизнула, свободной рукой скользнула от бедра до колена Тацу, а потом, подняв голову, провела между губами пальцем вместо языка, осторожно попробовав вход.  
— Шивон, — тихо выдохнула Тацу. И продолжила по-японски: «Быстрее, быстрее».  
Она окунула палец ещё и продолжила языком, как просили, — быстрее, быстрее. Тацу постанывала, закрыв глаза, а потом вскрикнула ещё раз, дёрнувшись всем телом, и Шивон, честно, почувствовала облегчение, потому что правда боялась, что что-то не получится. Она не останавливалась, пока Тацу не перестала вздрагивать, а потом украдкой вытерла рот и легла, улыбаясь, рядом.  
— Ох, — сказала Тацу. И посмотрел на Шивон: — Как у тебя… Тебе сделать то же самое?  
— Можно, — согласилась Шивон. — Или можешь просто пальцами. Как ты хочешь.  
Она хотела, конечно, тоже почувствовать язык Тацу. Но ей нравился любой вид секса с ней.  
— Мы не торопимся, — сказала Шивон.  
У них было время попробовать всё, что угодно.


End file.
